


Serene, Serenity, Serendipity

by orphan_account



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Guess who finally just watched this movie, Hello sapphics I wrote you something, I'm Sorry, so it ends abruptly, this is for a 400 words or less prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Willa gives Addison a moonstone necklace. An expansion on the brief scene they share together at Prawn.
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Addison Wells
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Serene, Serenity, Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Guess who watched this movie and has a new ship. It's me. Ya girl. Sorry this is so short. I wrote it for this daily prompt thing we do on my discord server. Really this should be so much longer and also contain a lot of character development and back story we don't get from Disney for both Willa and Addison, but I just wanted to write something sappy for them. I hope you enjoy!

Willa places a necklace around Addison’s throat.

Addison’s thin fingers brush the stone pendant, giving Willa a look of surprise. 

Their eyes meet and there’s a spark of something between them, a gentle tug of understanding and  _ need _ that neither of them can name. 

Addison still doesn’t transform, the stone hanging limp against her clavicle. 

The room around them is loud, chaotic. Werewolves, humans, and zombies drawn together after the heat of their revolution. Most everyone is dancing, linking their arms together and swaying in a group, voices lifted like a howl to the heavens. 

A thank you to their still-lost great alpha for her bounty, leading them to the moonstone from the beyond. Pulling both Willa and Addison toward one another to find exactly what the two of them were looking for. 

“I’m not a wolf,” Addison says, her fingertips brushing the jagged edges of the stone. It’s cool to the touch, inactive. “I’m not your great alpha.”

“But you are a leader,” Willa answers, ducking her head to press her forehead to Addison’s, a show of affection among wolves in her pack. “You lead us to the moonstone. You saved us. Great alpha or no, you’re still a part of this. A part of us.”

Addison’s eyes shimmer, tears gathering in her lashes. “ _ Willa _ ,” she chokes out, her hand finally moving from the stone to rest on Willa’s shoulder, just above her heart. 

“I wanted you to have something to commemorate that,” Willa whispers, taking a chance and pressing her lips to Addison’s forehead. The kiss is gentle and chaste, but it leaves behind a brand of blue lipstick and the mark of Willa’s scent. 

Among wolves, this gesture outside of family is something intimate, private. The wolves avert their eyes, but the humans and zombies don’t consider anything amiss. 

When she pulls away, releasing Addison to twirl back into the arms of Zed, Willa understands the weight of what she’s done, but no one else outside of her pack will. For now, it’s something she can keep close, a secret among wolves and only wolves.

Though it’s not a secret she intends to keep forever.


End file.
